


Злые стишки

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Осторожно: мат





	Злые стишки

Звездочки, косточки, звездочки в ряд,  
Это из крио вышел Солдат.  
Тело налево, бошка направо –  
Тут чье-то яркое фрисби летало.  
  
Молотом Тор въебал по щиту –  
Все разлетелись, как кегли в саду.  
Баки на Стиве, Локи на Торе,  
Шерон и Джейн висят на заборе.  
  
Танос камень у Вижна украл.  
Танос камень в перчатку вставлял.  
Пальцами щелкнул, убился в котлетку –  
Нехуй пальцами лазить в розетку.  
  
Не стой под стрелой, не работай без каски,  
Не зря сочиняют страшные сказки.  
Танос не слушал, Танос был крут,  
Таносу быстро приснился капут.  
  
Стив без щита побежал к читаури,  
Те обалдели – сколько в нем дури.  
Баки влюбился и Брок подхватил,  
И только Тони на щит подрочил.  
  
Баки нейтронную бомбу нашел,  
С этой игрушкою в Гидру пришел.  
Долго смеялись ООН и Совет:  
Щит устоял, а Гидры уж нет.  
  
Баки в Гидре нашел пулемет,  
Дар человечеству он так несет.  
Очередь Пирсу, очередь Фьюри –  
Вот и порядок в мире вернули.  
  
Баки – прекрасный преданный друг.  
Солдат, как проснется – ебуч и упруг.  
Свалили отсюда, пиздец-нахуй-блять.  
Ишь ты, надумали коды снимать.  
  
Баки и Стиви любились у речки,  
Рядышком Фьюри дрочил на крылечке.  
Страсть накалилась, и вот апогей:  
Был просто Фьюри, а стал Фьюри-гей.  
  
В скупку Наташа сдала пулемёт,  
Больше с ней Баки в кабак не пойдёт.


End file.
